leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jao and jom/Champion Concept: Aselia, the Blade's Edge
Champion Info Abilities Hide Details= |-| Show Details= Lacerate is a passive ability that activates whenever Aselia uses a champion ability, granting her next autoattack bonus true damage. *Lacerate does not activate when using item actives and summoner spells *Lacerate does not stack but it will refresh its duration each time an ability is used. *Lacerate will still return 30 energy, even if the attack is dodged ( ), parried ( ), blocked ( ), or if it misses (blinds). Aselia sends out a chain from her sleeve that will latch on to an enemy, prioritizing champions, and dash to it and dealing 40% of the total damage she deals to her main target to every enemy she hits. Chained Dagger can be cast again before going on cooldown in the next 4 seconds without any cost. |leveling = |description2 = * Chained Sickle will target 4 separate enemies after dashing dealing magic damage to each target. |leveling2 = |range = 650 |cost = 60 |costtype = energy |cooldown = }} Hide Details= |-| Show Details= Chained Sickle is a proximity self-targeting dash ability that sends out a chain to an enemy with the lowest health, prioritizing champions. Any enemy that stands inside its path while the projectile is in flight will be damaged. *Only the main target will be dealt with the full effect of slow and spell vamp. Enemies that are hit by the projectile will is applied with the diminished effect of the slow and spell vamp. Aselia shoots out six hidden stilettos, knocking the target 470 units away and stunning her target for 2 seconds if it hits a wall and slow the target for the same duration if it doesn't. Applies on-hit effects. |leveling = |description2 = * Pin Down will knockup all enemies her target hits for 1 second. |range = 300 |cost = |costtype = energy |cooldown = 20 }} Hide Detail= |-| Show Details= Pin Down is a single target ability that damages and knocksback her target. If it collides with a wall Pin Down will stun her target and if not, will slow the target for the same duration. *Lacerate and on-hit item effects will immediately be applied when using Pin Down. Aselia sends out a volley of daggers in an area damaging all enemies hit and reducing their armor for 3 seconds. |leveling = 800 |description2 = * Lotus Storm will deal bonus magic damage by 4% of their health and healing Aselia by the same amount of the bonus magic damage's total. |range = 790 |cost = 50 |costtype = energy |cooldown = }} Hide Details= |-| Show Details= Aselia channels for 1 second and summons 4 ethereal blades, granting her autoattacks bonus magic damage, attack speed, movement speed, ignoring unit-collision, and her abilities extra effects. These blades lasts for 3.5 seconds. |leveling = |cost = 60 |costtype = energy |cooldown = }} Hide Details= |-| Show Details= Ethereal Blades is self-target ability that grants Aselia numerous effects to her stats and abilities. *If Aselia is revived by or , Ethereal Blades' duration is refreshed. Too OP? Category:Custom champions